


EDDSVERSE.

by Ixdigo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Clones, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fan-Made AUs, Forks, Gen, Memories, Mirror Universe, Mixes of AU's, Much More AU's than Listed, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse, Opposite Day AU, Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death, Rating May Change, Repressed Memories, Reverse! AU, Shared Universe, Slow Build, Suspense, Time Travel, Violence, Work In Progress, Wrong! AU, broken glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixdigo/pseuds/Ixdigo
Summary: Dim light was shown visibly on the other side of the window, which a green hoodied brunette would occasionally watch in bored curiosity, that and the fact that it looked like it was gonna rain pretty soon.A few grey clouds floating across the sky very slowly, he sighed in what he definitely knew was plain, cruel boredom. Leaning across his desk in his bedroom that was usually scattered with art supplies and a couple pieces of papers, now just laid out around the floor in an unorganized matter. The male stared down at his wooden floor, then back up towards the window and sighed.".....It is waaaaayyyyy too quiet."OR: When it comes to dimension travelling, like a bunch of other risky stuff, there's always danger to follow.





	1. Mystery. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
>  **Mostly/All of the alternate-universes displayed in this fanfic, plus Eddsworld in general, doesn't belong to me. But luckily a lot of you guys reading this handy note know this by now, just pointing it out again for good measure. ******

Dim light was shown visibly on the other side of the window, which a green hoodied brunette would occasionally watch in bored curiosity, that and the fact that it looked like it was gonna rain pretty soon.

A few grey clouds floating across the sky very slowly, he sighed in what he definitely knew was plain, cruel boredom. Leaning across his desk in his bedroom that was usually scattered with art supplies and a couple pieces of papers, now just laid out around the floor in an unorganized matter. The male stared down at his wooden floor, then back up towards the window and sighed.

".....It is waaaaayyyyy too quiet." He mumbled, which was an obvious remark to this situation. Soon resting his hand on his cheek, with his elbow on the desk and staring at the window, despite the plainness of this scenario, the brunette peacefully was closing his eyes, until hearing a few mumbled words and conversation was enough to jot his eyes straight open.

"I don't care what you say, I'm still keeping it..!" He heard a familiar voice seem to argue outside in the hallway, recognizing that voice from that ginger that usually wore an overcoat, accompanied by his tall and not so stiff figure.

An annoyed sigh was also resounded from the distance, and the brunette knew exactly where that would've came from.

"Fine, just place it with the rest of your junk." He commented back, sounding not so interested with fighting about it anymore. Such a tone spilled out from what he knew was his void-eyed friend,

The brunette's eye's lit up in curiosity yet again, this time more interested than when he was just watching the rain drop against his window glass like an idiot, he got up immediately from his chair and sauntered towards the door. Raising an eyebrow at what was going on.

He soon made it to the living room, this time only greeted by the eyeless brit, who he knew commonly as Tom.

The brunette went over and snatched a small can of Coca-Cola from the fridge. "Hey, what was all that about?" He questioned after taking a small, quick sip and just looking at the man.

"Matt says he's gonna keep that mirror."

"Huh?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow again, a part of him feeling skepticism from what these words meant. Surely, the ginger was a proud and prideful person who indulged in mirrors, but for some reason he felt mild confusion.

"What mirror?"

"You know...." Tom's typical tone started to show sighs of awkwardness, for he also remembered the things that occurred back then. "....The one with the.....female versions?"

The brunette frozen still, thoughts seeming to have quickly swarmed into his mind about the girls, and of course, that short-lasted relationship he had created with one of them, most specifically, his own female version. A split second of a memory flashed by his head, of a certain promise that he had made with her, before it blanked out and he couldn't see it anymore.

He raised a hand to his forehead, almost gaining a small headache from just remembering all that just now. "Oh...that one....yeah..." He replied back casually, but with almost the shared tone of awkwardness his other friend had acquired mentioning the subject again. "Eh....I'm gonna go check on Matt.." He suddenly insisted, placing back his cola can in the fridge and walking away from Tom.

"If you wanna convince him Edd, don't bother, he already got his mind made up..." yelled Tom from the couch as he steadily watched the brunette walk over into Matt's room casually, he had already tried before so it was no use for the male at this point.

The green hoodied male cracked open the door slightly by it's knob, looking in on the ginger observing the mirror with hopeful eyes, holding it firmly with both hands, "...Heya...Matt..?" started the optimistic brunette.

The ginger looked back at him and smiled with delight, "Hey Edd!" he greeted, standing up and walking up next to him while still holding the mirror.

"You....seriously wanna keep it?" Edd asked politely, with a tinge of skepticism, he didn't really have a problem with this somehow, but he was curious, only to be answered with a nod and a smile.

"Yep! My tickle buddy said she was gonna keep her mirror as well! That way we can see each other sometime..!" He explained with the same cheery tone, until it steadily calmed down a bit

"..You....would want to visit them sometimes, right..?" Matt slowly rose an eyebrow of his, lowering his grip on the mirror in order to see Edd with his both eyes.

Edd stiffened up, and rubbed the back of his head, smiling slightly in order to fit the awkward expression on his face. He chuckled,

"Y-Yeah I would want too! Just..." He frowned a bit once he started staring at the mirror, almost trying to look through it and see the other world himself, only to still be able to face his reflection.

"...We don't even know if it still works..." He sullenly argued, rubbing his arm a tiny bit, he wondered if all the magic within it worn out after a while.

Matt frowned, glancing at the mirror again, tilting his head a little bit, he thought for a minute after both of them fell silent. His face lit up once again when he came up with the weirdest idea.

"Let's find out!"

"What? How..!?"

After those few words were spoken, the mirror began to suddenly emit light from the glass, causing Matt to instinctively wobble the mirror with his hands, before gaining help from Edd and not crashing it flat on the floor. They looked at each other with questionable gazes, before back at the lit-up mirror. Matt decided to place it on the ground, about to jump in it until Edd noticed something was a little off about this mirror. It gave off a certain difference compared to the mirror they had with the girls.

"Matt, are you sure this is Ell's world's mirror..?" He asked in a state of confusion, before long he had heard a quick "Yippee!" and Matt was already jumped inside the mirror, Edd let out a long sigh and jumped in right after him. About to find it all out for himself.

 

* * *

_Tom was getting steadily interested into the show, Doctor Why, taking a small sip from the flask he held comfortably in his right hand, he seemed to have his void-eyes both directed at the random episode he didn't bother to keep track off._

 

 

"Wait, I don't even like this show?"

 

_He blanked out and got out the remote from underneath the couch, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Edd hadn't came out offf the bedroom yet. Surrendering to his state of mild suspiscion, he steadily got up from the couch and made his way towards Matt's bedroom. "Edd....? Matt.....?" He curiously spoke, steadily walking to where he found the scene of a brightly illuminated mirror facing him on the ground, he sighed and facepalmed. Knowing what this had meant when he saw it. For some odd reason he felt the need to look around for any glances on him, looking both ways, before dropping straight into the mirror as well._


	2. Mystery .2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include CorrupTom and Midgy, I just had to-

**_Tomsworld_ **

* * *

 

Meanwhile, since Tom was talking with the weird abomination CorrupTom, and Matt was, well, too busy with certain "business" (more like perverted business) to be annoyed right now. Not like the brunette had even cared, but he was too out of it to even want to deal with the commie at this point. Leaving him to do one thing: Hang out with Tord, and oh boy, did he _LOOVVEEE_ doing that. Remembering the one time he was in a room, alone, with him. The dark-green hoodied male was now just sitting on the couch, a part of him bored out of his damn mind, he decided to check up on the forementioned male and waste the rest of his life away.

Making his way into the hallway, wandering around towards the narcissist room with zero pep in his step. His journey was briefly cut short when he bumped into a rather short creature, surprising the brunette and causing him to yelp in a sort of fear, the being turned around. Revealing itself as similar to a midget version of his friend, Tom. The brunette sighed and stuffed both hands in his pockets.

The small scribble Tom having a small tantrum and shaking his clenched fist at him in anger. "C'mon asshole, that was the second time this week!" He squeaked in his voice, the being was just a tiny ball of anger, however wasn't moving his spot. The brunette sighed again.

"Midgy, why the hell are you still here?"

"Because I wanted to stick around, **jackass** , and once you get past all these damn weirdos, this place isn't half bad..!"

Of course Edd was gonna question this, but right now he didn't have the time, nor patience to want to deal with this tiny version of Thomas right now, he just wanted to get to the point. "Fine, do you want me to say 'sorry'...?" He replied a little sarcastically, towering over the midget Tom while rolling his eyes in plain annoyance. Midgy responded by only putting his 'hands' on his hips and closing his eyes, "...Nah, I'll let you slide." He offered, shrugging his little shoulders. The brunette rolled his eyes again, "..Greaaat...thanks, midget terror." he trailed off, passing by the tiny being and continuing his desired path down the hallway.

* * *

 

He strolled off until making it in front of the door and just meandered straight in, ignoring that if he was allowed in or not, and his eyes slightly dilated at the sight once he arrived. "You're fucking serious," mumbled the brunette from walking in on the Norwegian's room, and seeing the male standing on a small stool and fixing up a picture frame.

The person he was shouting out to didn't pay him too much attention, having only his back turned and trying to place the photo at it's best angle to be viewed perfectly in all it's glory, tilting it ever so slightly back and forth. Sporting a black overcoat, with a red hoodie underneath, and a pair of straightened-shaped horns fitting along with his hair.

"You gotta be fucking serious." slurred again from the half-drunken Edd hanging around from the other side of the room, Tord only looking back and sticking out his tongue at the brunette, to which he then responded with an eyeroll as he watched him straighten up a picture of a red fork on his bedroom wall.

After a few simple seconds, the Norwegian was finally satisfied with it's appearance. "There....." he remarked calmly, pulling away from picture frame and looking at it happily, he smiled in content with his accomplishment "...Such beauty, don't you think?" He asked, genuinely assuming that the brunette by his side was gonna give a compliment to this action, the drunkard gave a slide glance to the man "You need some fucking help." replied the male, returning to go back to the living room. Tord was gonna say something else, but chosen not too, since arguing wasn't worth letting his sights off the photo.

* * *

 

Appearing to have admired the simple fork photo for a few minutes, the Norwegian turned his head over towards the wooden-framed mirror sitting near his bedside. The hair-horned male's face lit up, casting now his attention on the framed mirror. He strided over and grasped it, picking it up from the ground and cracked a smile.

After all, in the case of himself or forks, "He" always seemed to have won, that or maybe it was because he liked this mirror much more than a fork. He thought for a second...Nah, he just always won. Or maybe there was something particularly special about this mirror, and how sentimental it was to him despite having it for only half a day.

The fork-lover darted out of his room, blatantly ignoring the tiny Midgy who seconds later flipped him off when he was out of sight somehow with his scribble hand, and strolled towards Tom's direction who sometimes looked like his contacts were gonna fall off at any second, yes, he did also know those were contacts. And the times they actually were to fall is when crazy shit would occur, which is similar to a lot of times in this household. Tom gazed at him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh, hey, Tord." He casually greeted, only to be countered with a bunch of quick run-on chatter.

"Hey Tom, have you seen this mirror I got, it looks so nice and clean and I think I'm in love with it and it just feels so right in my hands and I think this is probably destiny and are you even listening to me and I just saw Edd earlier complaining about my fork photos but I don't really care and I wanted to come and show you this mirror so what do you think?"

"What. The. Hell." Tom's 'contacts' dilated at how fast the Norwegian was speaking, most likely from the amount of enthusiasm he had decided to acquire, or he's just a damn good tongue-twister. He shook his head quickly and stared at his friend. "..Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah...it's cool." He simply complimented, raising an eyebrow at what just occurred.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, I think it's glowing."

"Wha-"

Without any type of warning, the brightly illuminated mirror pulled out a gang of three men, all flying in all discombobulated, shouting screams of terror before falling all on top of Tom.

The void-contacts male yelling out his own muffled scream before getting crashed on to by the three males. Tord flinching and abruptly dropping the mirror, the reflective object not cracked apart by the impact of the sudden collapse. Tord fallen backwards on the floor, landing on the carpeting a little harshly, he glanced upwards and red eye's dilating at what could be discerned as the most confusing thing he ever saw.


	3. Mystery .3

**_Eddsworld_ **

* * *

 

The brunette didn't know which way was right or even up, after falling through the glass mirror, he had landed in a sort of daze after violently plummeting out of some wishy-washy dimension and landing face first in another area. Luckily, his face didn't hit the floor, and he meant that in the most non-narcissist way possible, such a dramatic fall would've ended up in acquiring facial damage and some definite pain. Although, he should have also learned from the last time they went skyfalling from a mirror.

Gathering back his thoughts, the brunette was the first to slowly open his eyes, glancing around briefly at what just happened before looking directly below himself, finding that the trio had landed on....wait, Tom? That didn't make sense, or maybe he just landed first....

A few rapid footsteps were heard, increasingly pounding faster as they made it to the room. It abruptly stopped, and out came an annoyed grumble.

"Shit, is there some type of fucking orgy going on?" muttered a callous voice from the distance that oddly sounded kinda familiar, once that sentence was heard the boys all quickly opened their eyes and got off the void-eyed male they landed on top of. "....My back..." complained the crushed male on the ground, getting a little help up from the other brunette standing around, he looked up and glared at them a bit.

Tom rubbed the back of his head as he carefully got up from the ground, letting out a few grumbles and looking back at the other two he came along with.

"Next time, let's just go in one after the other, a lot more easier." He suggested as the sting of pain from his head had flowed away after a minute. The void-eyed male stared at the distance before finally catching glimpse of, another void-eyed person, which definitely didn't resemble his other counterpart Tamara, but instead a male who although did resemble him, also appeared exactly like him.

And ironically, that's what the rest of the other boys were thinking, coming face to face with what appeared to be someone who either copied their style, or was like a clone. However, one could note the differences in an instant. Edd viewed the other brunette, with his eye's dilated, on the other hand the dark-green hoodied boy was crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow at what he was seeing.

He took a few steps towards the individual, before stopping his tracks as he was a couple inches back from him. Since this person oddly favored, but also didn't at the same time, he wondered how he was supposed to approach this. "....Um. Hi..?" He plainly greeted. The figure stood silent, before staring back blankly. "Can I help you?' The brunette froze briefly from his reply, and shook his head slightly. The other figure also was examining him, which took him off guard for a moment before speaking again "...Cola stain, isn't it."

"...Um.." The figure had gestured to the right side of his hoodie, and he turned his face to see where his was referring to. "...Yeah..?" The other brunette huffed, and let out a small sigh "You're just like Tom, man." He stated bluntly, expression not changed. "Oh...uh...Tom..?" Edd commented awkwardly, the other brunette letting out an annoyed sigh and pointing to what appeared to be Tom with a light-blue hoodie. Edd casted his attention on the other Tom, wearing a dark-blue hoodie, talking with the second one. His eye's slightly dilated again, knowing what was going on already. The two brunettes seemed to have clued into their conversation.

"Lemme guess, those aren't contacts, are they."

"No, not at all."

".....O...KAY..."

Meanwhile, the tall ginger that also arrived was just standing around, not recognizing any of the people here since they clearly were not from the girl's dimension, instead looking like them with different styles. For right now, he was trying to find the figure that at least resembled him and not his friends, only to be faced with a certain hair-horned individual who looked like he still didn't know what the heck was going on. The blue pearls of the ginger widened at the sight, and he let out a loud gasp, "...Tord...?"

After that, all the attention was placed on the Norwegian, who was only glancing around and still sat on the floor, his expression slowly growing terrified.

"What is HE doing here...?" Muttered out the dark-blue hoodie Tom, clenching his fist as he walked immediately beside Matt and stood beside him, glaring down at the hair-horned male. The two brunettes glanced at eachother before looking back at the sight, gasping in unison. The second brunette darted towards the scene.

"Tord, do you know these people..!?"

"WHAT!? NO! I never saw them in my life..!!" shouted the Norwegian on the ground, holding his legs close to his chest and looking like he was ready to cry.

"Don't fucking lie, Tord!" argued Tom, attempting to get closer towards the cowering Norwegian before getting pulled back by the shoulder from a second ginger. Tom turned to face him quickly and they both shared glares at one another. Edd went and got in the middle of it, determined to stop this potential fight from breaking out, "WAIT. GUYS. STOP!". While this insanity was occurring, the first ginger couldn't help but feel terrible about what was happening, and he viewed the Norwegian on the floor again quietly sobbing, he examined him before noticing something. "...Hey! He has an overcoat just like me..!" He shouted cheerfully, seeming to have caused everyone else to go silent. The Norwegian peeked his head up, and looked at the ginger in awe, tears beginning to slow down before stopping.

The dark-blue hoodied's eye's dilated, before shaking his head at this statement and saying "What the hell does THAT have to do with anything..!?"

"...Wait...Matt does have a point..." came from Edd.

"Who in the LIVING FUCK, are you guys anyways..!?" yelled the dark-green hoodied male, shaking his head before crossing his arms and looking around. Abruptly interrupting the thoughts that Edd was currently having, connecting two and two together.

The Norwegian still sat there cowering, and slightly shivered, peeking up more from his lowered head  a few small tears cornered his eyes. "...I promise....I didn't do anything....please...stop this....." he mumbled, the ginger with the overcoat now holding him close and protecting him, he turned to the rest of the guys and did an out-of-character glare at all of them.

___


	4. Mystery .4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** this chapter's kinda long because reasons, and, a part of me wanted to make it that way since this is the return of me uploading bits of this. Thought why not create something worth the months long wait.
> 
> Also, the first part was just to introduce Tord's vision at all this, sorta like a filler, lol.

**_TW! Tord P.O.V_ **

* * *

 

Tord had fallen backwards on the floor, landing on the carpeting a little harshly, he glanced upwards and red eye's dilating at what could be discerned as the most confusing thing he had ever saw.

Three men, each appearing like they were in their early 20's, laying out scrambled on the floor and even worse, on top of another blue-hoodied guy with void eyes. The male glanced over towards the once glowing mirror, that lost it's shine after a while and deteriorated once it happened. His greyish eyes dilated, assuming this was the work of drugs, or maybe it wasn't.

Then, the second thing he had noticed was the warming welcome from Edd, if one could of called it warm.

"Shit, is there some type of fucking orgy going on?"

And then, everyone just seemed to stand around and start talking or something, paying absolutely no mind to the confused norwegian on the floor who was currently spending his moments staring off into the distance after the things he saw. Random things circulating his brain as fastforwarding through time all he could pinpoint was doing this action, gazing off into the middle of nowhere as the speaking noises continued, and honestly he would of stayed here like this.

Unti somebody gasped, and said, " _ **...Tord...?**_ "  
And, everything started to surround him after that point. Then, he started to hear the rising voices of, "Wait, who?"

_"Tord, do you know these people!?"_

_"What the hell is going on-"_

The male gulped, and sat there plain and still with no effort of making a movement, his expression contorting into grimace and losing whatever blank emotion it had in that moment. He was slowly growing scared of all this attention.

It took a while to attempt to piece together what was happening, the occurring events from the past couple seconds were still taking a toll on the smaller norski's mind and all he could comprehend in that moment, was somebody who appeared similar to a friend of his minutes away from socking him in the face for some unknown reason. The fork-lover continued to sit there, confused and scared as he held himself on the floor, losing his desire to say anything until the words came out naturally.

_"...I promise....I didn't do anything....please...stop this....."_

He mumbled, his tone scrambling to sound coherent with just a few simple stutters in the midst of them.

He had remained there, cowering with his eyes nearly shut before his senses came to notice a few hands were holding him, just two, unless his imagination was making it seem like there was more. His head slightly turned over to spot a taller ginger sporting a green overcoat holding him close, almost like protecting him. He had to blink a couple times, he couldn't tell whether this day was real, or a guy who looked like Matt was trying to protect him. He didn't exactly care, either, he cared more about wanting to see his old pictures of forks again for his sanity right now.

But, he also didn't mind the fact that this lookalike Matt was helping him out, in fact, it kinda helped soothe his troubles of what was going to unfold here. It weirded him out how, he slightly felt safe like this, but it was better than being terrified.

~~~~~~~~~~

The dark-hoodied brunette had his arms crossed, tapping his one finger on his arm as his facial expression remained unreadable, lips pursed and not even cracking a single change. And to his counterpart standing not too many inches away from him, he couldn't tell if that was a good sign. It actually wasn't, at least not right now.

Here everyone was, one of the void-eyed males just gazing around at everyone and acknowledging how uncomfortably awkward this was, the other having a clutched fist and glancing downward. Tord and Matt now standing next to the other, the forementioned ginger still casting his protective glare for a whole minute, and the two brunettes looking eye to eye. Yet even with all this indirect interaction till now, there were zero answers, and zero clue to anything that's going on.

"....So, what the hell is this." The brunette sarcastically queried, and the other couldn't bear the pin dropping silence anymore. "We kinda, have a mirror that let's us jump between universes and we met our female sides one time, and things sorta happened before Matt attempted to use the same mirror again to visit them and..."

The brunette slowed his sentence down to a halt, witnessing the unchanged expression on his counter's face and back again at the other males in the room before speaking up once again. "Well..Here we are." He mumbled, feeling much better that he allowed those words out of his system, almost less concerned if any of that would make a bit of sense to the male in front of him.

"I mean, I thought it was a good plan." Matt innocently commented, being responded only by a quiet sign from somebody hanging around in this living room, to which said ginger arched his eyebrows and briefly skimmed his sight around to see where it came from.

Due to the fact Edd didn't define the causes of them being here too clearly, he was slowly growing anxious on what his counter's reaction towards this would be. Of course, assuming that these people were their other set of functional counterparts, for that was the only reasonable explanation he could go with. The brunette raised a finger, before dropping it, and letting out a sigh of exasperation.  
"You know, with the fucked-up stuff going on, this isn't too crazy to believe." He replied.

"It was a plan." Edd murmured afterwards, confirming what the ginger near the norse had stated previously, and added another given point to it. "It wasn't a sane plan." He mumbled underneath his breath, the once shaky tone and then setting that tone off with a small chuckle. His words beginning to erase the awkward mood that befell earlier before this conversation.

Sooner than later, the once quiet and unsettling vibe of this familiar living-room lit up with a somewhat new benevolent feeling. Surely everyone was still fairly confused, but now others were speaking about things irrelevant to their own situation. At that point, the boys took note of all the other boy's minor, but major detail changes, and that's when it came to mind that this wasn't just another dimension, it was a swapped one.

Meaningless chatter later erupting, nearly forgetting about this completely random scenario almost until the light-blue hoodied brunette reached out to say something.

"Okay, that, still doesn't explain how you guys flew out of a mirror." The male didn't hesitate to mumble, garnering suspicious eyes. "...Or how somehow I believe what you guys are saying." The chestnut haired male slightly questioned, not losing focus from the convo like everyone else tend to of had.

"That's just, how it happens." Edd sheepishly remarked, rubbing the back of his head using his free-hand and glancing off in another direction for a moment, before back at this world's Tom. "And...It doesn't seem like the mirror we had is linked to the one with the girls or else, there would be no chance of us coming here."

"But it was linked to that one?" The other ginger standing up mumbled, this being one of the few times he claimed his own presence in this room and not just oddly observing what was happening this whole time. His speech and body language pointing towards the faint, wooden-framed mirror that laid cold on the floor since the boys' dramatic departure out of it. The other boys just glanced at him, one narrowing their eyes and frowning, while the first brunette nodded.

With that, the second ginger acted on his own, sauntering over towards where the hair-horned male and other ginger had stood side by side. The ginger raising an eyebrow as he furrowed his eyes questioningly at him.

"Oi, Tord, where did you get that..?" He mumbled, somewhat threateningly, but really the ginger just wanted a clear answer. The mentioned norski shrugged a bit, pressing the tips of his fingers together before his hands fell down to his sides, not being able to recollect how it truly happened, or that's what he thought. "I don't know. I just got it today, first, I went into a museum–" "Why would you go get a mirror in a museum?" "Actually, this one strange but nice guy handed it over to me for free, he said it was about something, something, 'timeline', and then gave it to me."

The other void-eyed male started coughing up a little momentarily, mumbling a few little words of "Sounds trustworthy." in between it. The callous brunette that previously spoke just shook his head a little with disappointment. Although, it appeared to be that nobody noticed the last couple words Tord had said. Either that no one knew what sense the story made, or there was none to make of the strange nice guy's statement.

But, that didn't stop the correlating theories about it to brew in Edd's mind, or the reason why that man even mentioned the word "timeline" in the first place. He was most likely overthinking this fact, but it was definitely one to come back to later. However, those thoughts ringing around his mind didn't last for long, hearing what resounded to be a pipsqueak voice from around the corner.

"Great, now there's **_more jackasses_**." cried out the miniature being, popping out from around the corner and standing with a sassy attitude despite it being the smallest person in the whole room. The other void-eye male facepalmed, Midgy's appearance couldn't have happened at a better time. Meanwhile, this was just more of a confirmation that this world wasn't Edd's own, as he came to that conclusion earlier.

But this was just insane.


End file.
